The present invention relates to a fishing reel which is improved in the shape, material and the like of the outer periphery of a flange portion of a spool.
Conventionally, there is known a fishing reel which includes a spool rotatable by means of a handle operation and also in which the outer periphery of a flange of the spool is exposed out of a reel main body; for example, there is known a fishing reel of a single bearing type which is disclosed in Patent Japanese Publication No. 63-254927 of Showa.
However, in the conventional fishing reel, due to the fact that the outer periphery of the flange of the spool exposed out of the reel main body is formed integrally with the spool main body, the shape and material thereof are limited in manufacturing. For example, when the spool flange outer periphery is manufactured by die casting, then it lacks minuteness and uniformity. This makes it impossible to provide such shape and material that can offer an excellent thumbing action required of the fishing reel of this type. Also, this makes it difficult to color and luster the spool flange outer periphery. Further, when the reel strikes other things or is dropped down, then the flange outer periphery is easily broken or damaged, which means that it lacks practicality.
Therefore, the present invention aims at eliminating the problems found in the above-mentioned conventional fishing reels that the spool flange outer periphery exposed out of the reel main body puts a limit on the shape and material in manufacturing, that is, it makes it impossible to provide such shape and material that can offer an excellent thumbing action and also that the flange outer periphery lacks practicality from the viewpoint of protection against breakage or damage.